Bloodlove
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: Andi is a shy girl who is required to take a school trip to Crystal Lake. After a series of bad events, she may have finally found her savior. First fanfic so please no flames! Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1: Typical Backstory

Andi McCord sat blankly on the couch staring at the bright light of her cellphone. Her mom had gone to work about 2 hours earlier and she was alone in the house. Her dad would be there in a little while to pick her up and take her to meet her friends. Well... friends was an exageration. She actually hated almost all of them and she definately didn't trust them. She would be going on a trip with her grade's 4h club to Camp Crystal Lake. She was extremely eerie of the place, but when anyone brought up Jason or the killings at a club meeting, the teacher always disregarded the comments, saying he was just a myth.

After recieving a call from her dad saying he was on his way, she quickly ran to her bedroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't like the way she looked: brunette, medium height, a little chunky, She didn't have a tan like the other girls going on the trip. She also wore contacts. Looking over her chosen outfit, she saw a teel tanktop, white undershirt, jean shorts, and a pair of black converses. The teen's hair was in a messy ponytail. To her, it looked stupid, but honestly she didn't care. Their opinions didn't matter to her.

Later, when she arrived at the schoolbus doors she yelled to her father an "I love you, daddy." before getting on. She walked down the middle of the bus and sat down in one of the middle seats next to a very shy looking girl. The ride to camp was terrible. Andi did not know why this trip was required if all they were gonna do was stay the weekend just to stare at trees and birds.

Once the bus pulled in the camp, they were surprised to see a vehicle already sitting at one of the cabins. People usually didn't pick Crystal Lake as one of thier vacation spots. But oh well.

Their were 36 students in the club and 6 chaperones, so the teacher divided them into groups of 6. Andi patiently waited to hear her name. Finally, the words slid in her ears like razor blades."Blake Johnson, Stephany Mallerd, Georgia Clifton, Adrea Williams, Jennifer James, and **Andi McCord**." While the main teacher tried to figure out what to do with the remaining 4 boys and 2 girls who very well couldn't sleep in the same cabin, Andi walked off lagging behind her group pondering the people ahead of her. Blake and Georia were best friends, so she knew not to even bother hanging out with them, she didn't even know Jennifer, Andrea was the shy girl she sat next to on the bus, and Stephany... Stephany was a level D slut. She wasn't popular, but she had dated almost every "nobody" in their junior class. But, when they arrived at the cabin, she took one look at the rustic beauty and decided the weekend might not be all that horrible


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare Destination

AN: This is where the rape stuff starts. It isn't that bad this chapter, but if you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't read it!

Andi's "not bad" trip soon turned out to be exactly that. Bad. First, she had no one to hang out with, it was boring, and she had begun to think that her roomates were part of the original cast to _Mean Girls_. And on top of that, on the last day, the bus LEFT HER! Noticing she was gone, they soon sent back one of the chaperones that had driven her own car to retrieve the teen. Well, that lady never showed up. So now, Andi was STUCK at Camp Crystal Lake and it was getting dark fast. That night, she tried again to call the main teacher on her cellphone, but no answer. She also tried to call her parents, but before she could, her phone died. The charger was a hundred miles away in her bag, so she sat down on the cabin porch and just thought. 'I am officially screwed.' All she had with her was her purse and her pajamas which she had put in her purse, because of the "accident" earlier that involved Blake spilling coffee on them. But then she remembered: There was another person here. The man that they'd seen the other day! She wandered around the campgrounds a few seconds until she quickly spotted the white van parked outside a rather small cabin. She ran up and beat on the door hopefully.

A medium height, medium sized middle aged man stepped out onto the porch. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and old sneakers, and looked all too suspicious to her. She didn't like the way the whiskers on his chin made him look even creepier, and the way he looked hungrily at her was plain disgusting. But, she needed him. "Can I, maybe, use your phone?" she asked coyly. "Come right in." the guy responded after a few second's pause.

"What's a girl like you doin' all alone out here anyway? Haven't ya' heard of Jason?" he said with a laugh. "He's just a myth." she replied sternly. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he finally pulled a cheap fliptop cellphone out of his pocket. "Thank you." she said, unsincerely. But as she turned around to dial the number, BAM! A white rag was held over her face. She fought the tight grip of the man's arm wrapped around her, but soon everyhing faded to black.

When Andi woke up, she found her hands tied harshly to the headboard of a bed. Apon trying to sit up, she also felt ropes tied extremely tight around her ankles, spreading them as far as they'd go in opposite directions. The teen girl panicked. She knew who did this, and she knew what he was planning to do next. Struglling against the bondage, she did the worst thing possible: screamed. The old pervert came running in the doorway. Once he saw her struggling, there was anger in his eyes. A lot of anger. He walked slyly over to her and grabbed her nipple as hard as he could and yanked. "Ahhhh!" A high pitched scream escaped her lips (partially because it hurt, and partially because she just realized that she was naked). When the man was finished yanking on her breasts and laughing his head off at her misery, he spared no time stripping his pants off. Only one thought was racing through her head: 'I'm a virgin.' But, he absolutely did not care. It only made him go harder, faster, and longer. She was, by now, bleeding, crying, sweating, and trembling. It hurt. Horribly. The whole time, she screamed and begged for someone to save her, but it only made the rapist angrier. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was done.

Andi wished he would let her go, but knew that wouldn't happen. She was the evidence. And he had to get rid of all the evidence. So he pulled out a pocket knife. "Please." she whispered faintly... to no avail. He was about to slit her throat as one of her wrists miraculously freed itself and slapped him, causing his forehead to collide with the knife. As he fell away from her yelling curse words, she grabbed the knife and slashed the only part of him she could reach: his ankles. He screamed in pain and anger as he watched her, the evidence, cut her binds and run out the door.

She cried and yelled as loud as she could, not knowing why. Nobody would hear her. Or would they? The screams had actually triggered a native to go into killing mode. The only native that had a killing mode. Jason. Machete in hand, he walked off toward his next unlucky victims.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

AN: Oh my gosh I forgot the disclaimer! Anyway, I don't own Friday The 13th ... sooo yeah. This is where the really bad rape stuff starts. I tried not to go into that much detail, but this is a horror fanfic sooo... CHAPTER 3! Enjoy! :3

Andi ran as fast as she could, honestly having no idea where she was going, but still running. Out of the old man's cabin, past his white van, past her cabin, past the Jeep and SUV parked near the enrance... wait... Jeep and SUV? She ran even faster up to the people standing near the vehicles unloading camping supplies. "Hey, a chick!" she heard one of them whisper. (They all seemed to be guys. There were about eight of them "Woah, dude, shut up I think she's hurt!" a tall skinny blonde male said as he jogged over to meet her. "What the fuck happened? Are you okay?" he asked. "I- he- rap- ed me." she stuttered. "Who?" he began to ask, but his african american friend interupted. "Come on, man, let's get her to the cabin." he said. She walked to an one of the old cabins with the guys. "I'm Donny, and this is Elliot, Chris, John, De' Andre, Adam, Seth, and Bruce." said the african american.

When they finally arrived to the cabin, the boys suddenly stopped walking and seeed to be smirking at eachother. Before Andi could ask what they were doing, Elliot pushed her down. "Look sweety, I don't know if you're from Crystal Lake, but around here we don't just ignore pretty little girls like you." he said. "We wanna have a little fun too." said Chris, as he positioned himself over her. Andi stuggled and tried her best to get away from their wandering hands. "Haha. Duuude, the slut doesn't want you to fuck her." said one of them. "Don't matter." replied Elliot. "Boys, hold her."

After each of them had their turn with her, Andi prayed they'd just kill her. She was in so much pain, lying in a pool of her own blood, but they weren't finished. She felt delirious as she vaguely heard male voices laughing and congradulating eachother above her. Then her heart stopped as she was able to make out only one word of their sentence: knife. She freaked out, trying to weakly move away from them, but they held her still. And then the pain hit her. She was wrong about what she heard. It wasn't "knife", but "knives". She felt what seemed like a million of them digging into her skin, her sides, belly, back, arms, legs, chest, everywhere. She weakly cried and inaudibly begged them to stop.

Eventually, they grew tired of torturing her and seemingly left, as she no longer felt the knives digging into her, only the stinging of the open cuts that were now bleeding. She cried for what seemed like forever, but stopped once she realized it wouldn't do any good. She was too traumatized to think of what to do, however, se she just stayed there in a half sitting half laying position.

Elsewhere in the woods, Jason walked briskly, yet stealthily toward where he heard what sounded like teens having sex. He'd heard it many times before and to this day it still enraged him. Those rotten, disgusting kids came here to screw eachother and drink and do drugs. It happened every summer he could remember, and he would always kill them. It had become routine for him, and he was ready to do it again for what seemed like the millionth time. Those nasty teens would see. Soon, yes, very soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Andi forced herself to her feet. She wanted to make it back to her cabin before the guys changed their mind about leaving her alone. She limped back and sat on the porch. (The door had been locked since the rest of her group left.) Little did she know, those boys wouldn't cause her any more trouble. Jason had already gotten to them and was heading in the direction of the blood trail that led to her.

She stood naked on the porch and tried wiping the blood and dirt off her body with the clothes they had forcefully taken off of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she put on the only clothes she had left: her stained pajamas. She was happy that the shirt was long sleeved and had a high neckline. That way, if anyone saw her, they wouldn't be able to see the bloody engravings. Her pants weren't black. They were white with black polka dots, so you could make out the blood through them. She hated that, but it didn't really matter right now. There was absolutely nowhere for her to go now. Her phone was dead, and she didn't have the charger. She had no car, and didn't dare steal the white van or the Hummer for fear of what the owners of the vehicles would to her. She was hurt and alone. The only thing she could do was lie down on the steps of the porch and cry.

Jason followed the trail of blood. Judging by how much of the red liquid there was, he assumed that the person it came from was dead by now. But he was wrong. When he made it to Andi's cabin, the murderer was astonished by what he saw: a small girl lying, trembling on the porch crying her eyes out. She seemed hurt, but this really didn't matter to him. He began to raise his machete from behind the oblivious teen, but was cut short when he heard his mother's voice_. "Jason, dear, don't you dare hurt her! She is a good person!" _his mother said. He mentally questioned her, but after a few seconds of not getting an answer, he gave up. What was he supposed to do with her, if his mother didn't want him to kill her?

Suddenly, Andi caught him off guard. She sat up and looked directly at him. Her eyes widened to the size of bowling balls when she realized who he was. This was the infamous Jason Voorhees. Crystal Lake killer. He was real, and he was about to murder her. She frantically thought over her options. She could run, but in every horror movie she'd ever seen, when the victim ran, the killer could power walk faster. She could fight him, well no she couldn't. She could beg... She metally scolded herself. "Yeah, because pleading with the serial killer always works." she thought. Then, considering the horror she had been through, she made her descision.

Jason was surprised when he saw her head droop and heard her, in a whisper, say "I'm sorry. I should've never came here. It's all my fault. You can kill me." But, his mother told him not to hurt her, so he couldn't do that. After a minute or two of awkward silence, he snatched her up, rather roughly, disregarding her cries of pain, and carried her over his shoulder all the way to his home.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Anyway, I don't own Friday The 13th but I do own Andi and the other characters. So this chapter is all over the place. :/ PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC!

Andi had no idea what he was doing. Why didn't he just kill her and get it over with? She assumed he was planning on torturing her or something like that. As long as he didn't make advances on her, however, she really didn't care anymore.

Jason brought her into his home and sat her on an old rickety bed. It wasn't the biggest thing, considering it was the one he slept on when he was a child, but he assumed that as long as the girl had a bed, she'd be okay. He began to tend to the only wound he could see on her: a small cut on her cheek. Not understanding how that one little scratch could produce a trail of blood, he decided he needed answers.

He pointed to the cut, being sure not to touch it. He knew that would hurt her. But the response Jason got wasn't even an answer. Andi stared up at him, and by the look on her face, he could tell that she was absolutely lost. So, he began to search the cabin for something he could write on.

Meanwhile, the teen was bewildered at what was going on. A serial killer had kidnapped her, taken her to his "house", saw the cut on her cheek, and was now acting like a nutcase for no apparent reason. It didn't make any since, so she decided just to ask him what he was doing. It couldn't hurt right? She was probably going to die regardless, so she might as well quench her curiosity.

"What are you doing, Jason?" she asked. Andi noticed how he tensed slightly when he heard his name, as if no one had called him that in years. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for which was an old notebook and pencil. "Why on God's green earth would the Crystal Lake Killer have pencil and paper handy!" she thought to herself.

**"What happened?" **he wrote, then handed her the pad to read. She stared at it for a few seconds. His penmanship wasn't by any means good, but it also wasn't as bad as she'd assumed. It almost looked like a child had written it. Nevertheless, she gave him his notepad back and responded with "Are you going to hurt me?" It didn't come out as strong sounding as she wanted it to, and for that, she mentally slapped herself. He didn't bother writing anything in response. Instead, he shook his head 'no' and handed her the pad again, wanting an answer to his question. "I fell." she said quickly. Knowing it wasn't a good lie, she bit her lip and hoped he would buy it. He didn't. **"Where is all the blood coming from?" **he wrote and gave her the pad. "Umm... my... my... cheek." she managed to stutter out. **"Your cheek is not bleeding anymore." **was his response. Andi sighed. "I'm fine." she said in a quiet tone. **"You are still bleeding." **he wrote, and before she had time to say anything, he wrote something else. **"Where are you bleeding?" **She could tell he was getting annoyed by how his writing got sloppier. "I... I can't..." she began, but trailed off. He simply stared at her with emotionless eyes. Then, Jason saw the blood through her pajama pants.

Before the teen had time to react, he lifted her legs, rather harshly, into his lap. "NO, JASON!" she pleaded, but it didn't do any good. He snatched her thin white pants legs up. She could see his eyes visibly widen as he looked over her limbs. The carvings were unreadable because of the blood covering her legs and feet. Honestly, she hadn't even expected it to be this bad. It looked like someone had taken an axe and slashed her on both legs. He looked up at her and hurriedly grabbed his notepad and pencil. **"How did this happen? Are you bleeding anywhere else?" **he wrote. He had scribbled it down so fast, it was almost unreadable, and most of it was misspelled. "I needed to use a man's phone, but he hurt me. And so I ran from him. Then I saw these guys and they hurt me too. They held me down and... um... they cut me, but I escaped." He could tell she was leaving some details out by the way she hesitated. **"What else happened?" **he wrote. "That's all." she lied. **"No it is not. What happened?"** he scribbled rather aggressively. "They..." Andi began, but trailed off. Jason waited expectantly when he noticed something that made his old, cold heart hurt. The girl brought her knees up to her chin, and tears fell down her face, "They raped me." she said sadly. He tilted his head to the side. What was a 'raped'? She looked up between sobs, expecting to see some reaction from the large man, but there was nothing. He just sat there. Staring. After several moments, he wrote something down. **"What is raped?"** she read.

Her eyes widened. After what she'd just been through, she positively did not want to talk about the concepts of sexual abuse. "It's..." she began crying even harder "...when a guy makes a girl have sex with him..." her voice softened into a whisper "...even though she doesn't want to." She looked down at her bloody legs. Now she was a sobbing mess. Jason didn't write anything in response and, for a few seconds, they were both silent. She couldn't take it. Even though she had other things on her mind, she couldn't help but realize how awkward it was.

Andi prayed Jason would write something just to ease the tension in the room, but he didn't. After a while, she had to say something herself. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a whispery voice. He really didn't know what he would do, so he didn't respond. And this was beginning to get on her nerves. "I SAID WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING GOING TO DO!" she screamed at him in a hoarse tone, and in her fit of anger, she found that she had, apparently, pissed him off, because he was now rather briskly getting up from the small bed.

She watched the homicidal maniac go over and pick up his machete off the ground. He looked at Andi one last time, and then he was gone. She thought about how she was going to escape. In every horror movie she had ever seen with a kidnapping in it, the damsel always tried to run right after the killer had walked out the door, and they were always caught. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on. The girl formulated a plan in her head. She would wait atleast 60 seconds to give him time to get away from the general area, then she would book it and try to find the road to flag someone down that might help her.

After she counted to 60, she burst out of the shack going as fast as she possibly could, but her plan had a flaw: she was not the least bit athletic. She suddenly slowed her pace, remembering that in gym class when they had to do laps, she always gave out because she tried to run the whole thing. So, she began an extremely high pace power walk. About 5 minutes later when she made it out of the woods, she began running. "Aw shit!" she thought, "I'm in open space, now he's gonna see me!"

Andi cursed herslef for panicing, but honestly, right now was a pretty good time to. As she turned a corner she mentally screamed "AND NOW'S AN EVEN FREAKIN BETTER TIME TO PANIC!" Jason was walking back toward the woods with his machete in one hand and some thick rope in the other. "OH SHIT! OH FUCKING SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE!" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before The Strom

UUUUGGGHHH! So sorry! I think this is the shortest chapter yet :( but atleast I updated! :) And a thank you to Laughing Jill and anyone else who reviewed my story! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write! Anyway, next chapter should be up in the next day or two... this is just a little tidbit! ENJOY! :3

Andi thought over her options frantically, but in all honesty, there weren't any options except hiding, running. or dying. She wasn't particularly fond of the last two, so she looked around for somewhere to hide. She saw the cabins, the woods, and a couple wooden structures in the distance as her only options, so she ran.

And ran. And when she got tired, she ran some more until she got to a large building and went in. Apparently it use to be the mess hall.

The girl frantically stood inside the cafeteria for what seemed like forever until she got the nerve to open the rickety door and peak outside. And what she saw, to her relief, was an old camp with old trees and old buildings, but no old Jason. She sighed a sigh of exasperation and sat down at an old bench, hoping it wouldn't collapse. There was sweat beading on her forehead and her clothes looked disgusting. "Shit, I look like a frickin' zombie." she said to herself.

After a few minutes, she began to wonder about things. Were her parents concerned? What were her friends doing? What happened to her other bags? How was milk discovered? Who decided a chiuauah was a dog?

In the midst of her thoughts. she didn't notice Jason coming in the door. "Maybe it's because the rodent family wouldn't accept them." she thought to herself. Right at that time, her thoughts were interrupted as Jason slammed his machete down on the table in rage. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" was the only response she was able to give, and before she could jump up and run, he had roughly snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder and was carrying her back to his cabin.


End file.
